bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Heffron Drive
Heffron Drive is a band that consists of Kendall Schmidt and Dustin Belt. They are an Electro/Pop/Alternative band, currently located in California. Kendall Schmidt performs vocals and guitar, while Dustin Belt performs backing vocals and guitar. History Heffron Drive, actually founded by Kendall Schmidt prior to his joining Big Time Rush, was born of a chance meeting. After chatting at an industry event one night in Los Angeles in 2008, Kendall and Dustin Belt realized there was a lot more in common than meets the eye – both had been born in Wichita, Kansas, and when they went to make their way home, they realized they lived on the same street – Heffron Drive! Aside from becoming instant friends, the duo formed a band – what to call it was obvious – and thousands began streaming uploaded tunes via MySpace. The internet was soon buzzing about this new band, but shortly thereafter the Big Time Rush opportunity came along. Kendall joined up and eventually, Dustin was tapped as the touring guitarist for Big Time Rush. The two never forgot about Heffron Drive, though, stealing spare moments to write and plan. Biography If you’re looking for fun, poetic, energetic tunes that will leave you wanting more, then Heffron Drive is the band for you. Hailing from Burbank, California, best friends Dustin Belt and Kendall Schmidt joined forces on behalf of their passion for music in 2008 to create a new music experience. Schmidt(best known for his current role in the Nickelodeon group ‘Big Time Rush’) and Belt(star of short film ‘August’ and traveling guitarist for ‘Big Time Rush’) combine their talents during their down time, and fuel music lovers with addictive, catchy numbers that will be stuck in your head for days. With just shy of an astounding 800,000 total song plays on their MySpace band page, their fan base is constantly expanding. Despite both artists being tied up with their recent endeavors, the two are still full-throttle and eager to keep adding to the project whenever time permits. The road isn’t clear of exactly where they’re headed, but wherever they end up, it will be big. Enjoy Heffron Drive.http://heffrondrivemusic.tumblr.com/aboutheffrondrive History Kendall Schmidt: Well, I started playing guitar when I was 15, but I knew I wanted to play music for a career since before that. I met Dustin when we moved out to L.A. (turns out he was from Kansas too). I’m not sure when HD came to life, but it did and we’re stoked about it. Music Kendall Schmidt: Dustin and I are the sole artistic directors for the music; we write it, play it, and record. We both play guitar and add electronic sounds when it feels right. Difference between BTR Kendall Schmidt: Heffron Drive is noticeably different from Big Time Rush. Big Time Rush is straight pop while HD is kind of rock-pop-electro. I’d say HD is a blend of bands like Incubus and Fall Out Boy with some Zedd and Skrillix thrown in for good measure. The Heffron Drive EP The Heffron Drive EP (first known as The Forthcoming EP http://www.purevolume.com/heffrondrive) is the first album of Heffron Drive released on 2008-2009 through MySpace http://www.myspace.com/heffrondrive. After a while the songs were unable to download with only Better Get To Movin' being the only one to download through PureVolume. On March 17, 2013, Heffron Drive re-released their album with better quality on Reverb Nation and they are able to download with special cover design for each of them. The track for the album is: #Quiet Please #Love Letter #Stand Forever #Better Get To Movin' #Time Wasting Heffron Drive OST Heffron Drive OST is the official street team for Heffron Drive. It was created by the band members but now it's run by one of their fan name Christina Kelley (@whoischristina). Christina is Heffron Drive biggest fan and support. Street Team Tast Includehttp://heffrondrivemusic.tumblr.com/abouthdst * Keeping the fans updated with the latest news. * Recruiting new fans through several ways of promoting. * Responding to fans’ questions/comments about the band. * 24 hour Song Play Events (reaching a set # goal for daily plays) via the band’s Official MySpace page’s song player, through extensive promoting/recruiting of listeners. * Attempting to contact media/press. * Running and organizing exclusive contests. * Creative web graphics and web layouts(HTML/CSS) for promotional use. * etc… Contact for THE HD Street Team Online * Tumblr ~ http://heffrondrivemusic.tumblr.com * Twitter ~ http://twitter.com/heffrondriveost * Facebook ~ http://facebook.com/heffrondrivemusic New Music The band just wrote a song called "Art Of Moving On" and it was first performed on November 22, 2013 at Great Day Houston. Since then, they have performed it in all of their concerts. They're currently working on new music. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7joGAhK_p5s "Art Of Moving On" Category:Bands Category:Music